World Behind My Wall
by Irish-scene-queen
Summary: They're telling me it's beautiful. I believe them,but will I ever know...the world behind my wall? The sun will shine like never before. One day I will be ready to go...see the world behind my wall. HoneyXOC


**IMPORTANT!:: For all of you reading my story _The Mortician's Daughters _this is apart of that. But instead of Sammi and Scarlet, it's Naomi. I mentioned her very briefly in TMD, and I pretty much gave a spoiler aboutthis story. But, I hope you all enjoy this story! Much Love!**

Disclaimer:: I do not own OHSHC or Tokio Hotel or Tokio Hotel's 'World Behind My Wall'. Although, i'm in a bidding war on Ebay about Tokio Hotel :3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"No Mami! Don't leave me, please!" I sobbed, clutching my mom's pale, cold hand.<em>

_"It's ok Mein Engel, " my mother cooed, brushing away my tears. "Mami's going to a better place, where Papa is."_

_I sniffed, tears flowing down my hot cheeks." But Mami, i'll be all alone! Bitte Mom!"_

_"No you won't. You'll never be alone. I'll always look over you." My mother told me, her voice strained as her pale blue eyes started to loose their light._

_My Aunt Natasha came up behind me, sniffling as she laid a hand on my shoulder." S-say goodbye,Naomi."_

_"NEIN! MAMA BITTE!__Mommy bitte, nein! Geh nicht! " I screamed, thrashing at my aunt's hold while those horrible men in white unplugged Mommy from the wall. I watched as that jagged green line went flat and beeped._

_"Nein! Mama!" I sobbed, clutching onto my Tante as I watched my Mama take her last breath. I screamed and cried as Aunt Natasha picked me up, carrying me out of the room as the mean men covered my Mommy with a white sheet._

_I buried my face into my Aunts shirt, already missing my Mama's warmth and lilac smell. Sniffling, I looked up at the grey sky and saw it was raining, a few drops splashing against my tear stained cheeks._

_'The angels are crying for my Mama' I thought, sniffling and laying my head down on my Aunt's thin shoulder._

* * *

><p>I was only eight back then. I was young and childish, but I suppose that's how you're supposed to be. Back then, I didn't really understand death; to me, death was a monster who took away my Papa and my Mama, leaving me parentless.<p>

But, now I'm eighteen and I have been living with my Aunt for ten years. Just recently, my Tante announced that we where moving to Japan because she had gotten an offer from a better agency.

You see, my Aunt Natasha is a model. I can understand why, she's beautiful. She's tall, has long curly blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and curvy figure; just like my Mama. I wasn't gifted with my Mama's good looks though, instead I have stick-straight strawberry blonde hair that I died fiery orange, hazel eyes, little to no chest, large hips, and very short; 4'9.

Sorry, got off topic. Well, today is moving day. My room is completely packed, the red walls left bare without any of my posters left on them. I sighed, running a hand down the wall, remembering when I first moved into this room.

_Flashback:_

_"…and here is your room." My Aunt Natasha said, opening the large white door to a normal sized room with a window bench and a walk in closet. Walking in timidly, my large hazel eyes glanced around this foreign room, an empty feeling in my chest as I stared at the blank blue walls, looking nothing like my spotted red and white walls at my house._

_"I want my old room….back home." I said, crossing my arms as tears pooled in my eyes. I heard my Aunt Natasha sigh._

_"I know, Liebling." she told me." But, this is your home now."_

_I glared at the wall, crossing my arms." This will NEVER be mein home."_

_My Aunt let out a long, tired sigh before she turned and walked out of the room, leaving me alone. As always. I sniffled, falling to my knees and crying._

_"I just want to go home!" I sobbed, punching the hard wood floor with my small fists. After a few moments, my anger started to drown away, my punching slowing before I curled up on the ground, clutching me knees to my chest._

"Naomi come on, we have to leave now or we'll miss our flight." My aunt's voice said from behind me, startling me. I nodded at her, grabbing my small carry-on bag and my IPod before following after her, casting one last glance at the room.

"Are you sure you got everything?" Aunt Natasha asked again for the millionth time. I nodded, getting into her Volkswagen." Good." She started the car to life, tearing down the street like a maniac, making me clutch the leather seat for dear life. "Aren't you excited! I mean, we're moving to _Japan. _Oh, I've always wanted to go there, and now I get to live there! Oh I can't wait or go shopping, all of those…."

I sighed, putting in my earphones as my Aunt rambled about the 'great' move. I blasted my music, letting Bill's voice put me into a semi-coma. I watched the familiar houses of my childhood friends pass by, a heavy emotion settling in my chest. I wasn't at all happy about this move; I just wanted to stay here in Germany where I grew up.

I about bust into tears when we passed the old cemetery where my Grandma and Grandpa where buried. Instead, I just covered my face with my hoodie and let a few silent tears roll down my cheeks. I hoped my aunt didn't see me crying, it has been a long while since I have ever cried. I sent them both a silent goodbye, feeling utterly guilty for leaving my home and family behind.

"Naomi, are you O.K? I mean, you're even quieter than usual." My Aunt pried, glancing at me. I just nodded, giving her a fake smile, but of course not saying anything.

Oh, did I forget to mention I haven't spoken a word for 9 years? Sorry about skipping that 'important' detail. Instead if verbally speaking, I use my trusty notebook I carry everywhere with me; Batman of course. I've had this one for about 3 weeks now, and I desperately need a new one. Inside of it I keep every one of my thoughts, songs, poems, and of course conversations between my aunt and I.

I was pulled out of my inner rambling when my Aunt pulled into the airport, an excited grin on her face while I had my usual 'lets-get-this-over-with' face on. She grabbed onto my sleeve, dragging me through the crowded airport while employees took our bags for us. I sat down at the small Starbucks by our gate while my aunt checked us in. I lip synched along with Bill as he sung the chorus of Automatic, turning my IPod on max.

Suddenly, flashing lights of cameras caused me to look up and groan. My 'shocked' aunt was standing in the middle of a swarm of paparazzi. A few men held out magazines for her to sign, the cover being of her recent Victoria's Secret photo shoot. I sighed, getting up and pushing through the crowd of men, grabbing my aunts hand and tugging her away, ignoring the groans and shouts of protest from the purvey guys. I quickly scribbled something down in my note book and handed it to her.

_'Tickets?' _it read, making her face palm.

"Oh right." She replied, laughing sheepishly. I sighed, grabbing my notebook back and holding out my hand." What-oh, you want to go get them? Ok, here."

I snatched the money, walking over the concession stand and holding out my notebook to a young looking woman.

'_I'm here to get the tickets reserved for the 2:15 flight to Japan under the name of Natasha and Naomi Porzellan' _my notebook read. The lady raised an eyebrow at me, pooping her gum.

"Don't talk mush, eh?" I shook my head." My cousin's mute too, says she doesn't care too much to waste her breath on worthless people." She handed me my tickets, sending me a small smile. "Have a nice day kid."

I nodded, smiling a little and grabbing my notebook.

_"_**Flight 321 to Tokyo Japan now boarding, I repeat, flight 321 at 2:15 is now boarding."**

My aunt sprinted over to me, snatching the tickets from me and shoving my carry-on at me before tugging me unwillingly to the gate. She had to practically shove me onto the plane. I put up a good fight though, grabbing into the side of the wall and trying to tug away from her vice grip. Other people on the plane chuckled at us. My aunt finally succeeded in getting me to my seat, scolding me for 'making a scene and how I embarrassed her'.

I blew raspberries at her and drowned her out with my music. I leaned my head on the window, watching as we took of. I gave a small wave goodbye to my Germany, wishing I could stay. I felt a hand lay down on my arm and I looked over to see my aunt smiling sadly at me.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

'_Fine' _I wrote to her.

"How are you feeling?" I sighed.

_'Fine' _

She sighed, giving me a desperate look." Why won't you tell me how you're really feeling, Naomi?" I didn't answer her; instead I just turned back to the window. I heard her sigh again, and muttering," I don't see why you just can't let down your wall for once."

'Because I'm scared' I thought before closing my eyes, letting Tokio Hotel lul me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Bad? Terrible? Eh? Good? Awesome? Feedback makes me happy! Please let me know how I did! I'm sorry about how short this was and how the Host Club wasn't mentioned, but the guys will be in the next one! Promise!<strong>

**Until Next time with much love,**

**LANNIE-KAULITZ**


End file.
